


Lots of Love

by SamuelJames



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing his two loves is an interesting development for Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lots of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Lots of Love  
> Pairing: Blaine Anderson/Cooper Anderson/Kurt Hummel  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Sharing his two loves is an interesting development for Blaine.  
> Notes: Written for the comment fic prompt Glee, Blaine/Kurt/Cooper, All brothers should share, right?  
> Warning: Sibling Incest (Everyone is over 18)  
> Disclaimer: Glee is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

There had been shouting and tears but now there was this, the three of them together. Blaine pushed aside his possessive jealous feelings as Kurt kissed Cooper.

Cooper pulled away and turned to Blaine, immediately leaning over to kiss him. The kiss was gentle as Cooper slid his hand up Blaine's thigh. Doing this with an audience was new but Kurt had asked to watch.

When the kiss ended Cooper cupped Blaine's face softly. "Love you, Blaine."

"Love you, Coop, and you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "You two look fantastic together."

"And that's while we're still fully clothed," said Cooper smirking.


End file.
